AGENTS
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV: Another one of my spy fic. It's a lot like my other one. Bulma and the others are spies and Frieza is after them. And then.....
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have this new idea for a story, but if you've read my other story called "Secret Agents" then you'll recignize the first two chapters that are right out of that story. Anyways, it's the same spy thing, but a totally different story! Frieza and his goons are in here too! Read review!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
AGENTS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*  
  
There's this team of agents, and they are known as AGENTS, which stands for "Agent's Grand Efficient National Team Spies." They are secret spies that work around the world and are blissfully unknown to the people around them.  
  
To the regular people of the world, they're just ordinary people, but they aren't. They save the world, solve problems, and lead a normal life outside of the team.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin, a group of friends, walked down the hallway of Beverly Hills High School.  
  
"So Vegeta, how was that science test you took last period?" Goku asked.  
  
"It was easy, but for you it will probably be 10 times harder." Vegeta answered while they headed to their lockers.  
  
"Awww come on Vegeta, I'm pretty good at Science." Goku said grinning.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as the two of them waited by Krillin's locker, as Krillin grabbed his books for next period.  
  
A girl's laugh could be heard, and Goku looked up, spotting Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18.  
  
"Hi Vegeta." Bulma said waving at him.  
  
Vegeta smirked and waved back. Krillin and Goku didn't seem to notice. Goku was too busy starring at Chi-Chi.  
  
"She's so pretty." Goku whispered to himself as the girls walked by.  
  
"You're sick Kakkarot." Vegeta commented, as Goku's glazed over eyes followed Chi-Chi's every move.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her Goku?" Krillin asked as they continued their way to Vegeta's locker.  
  
"Because Kakkarot's an idiot and he's too shy." Vegeta said.  
  
"Would you not call me by my real name." Goku said turning his attention back to the guys.  
  
"So did you know that they're spies too?" Krillin asked changing the subject.  
  
Vegeta and Goku gave them a bit of a shocked expression. "Really?" Goku asked.  
  
Krillin nodded. "Yeah, Andrew told me." Krillin answered.  
  
Andrew is their spy boss. He gives them assignments and all of that.  
  
"Why did he tell you that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I don't know.." Krillin responded blushing.  
  
Goku intervened, "He mentioned to Andrew that he likes 18."  
  
"You were listening to our conversation?!" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Goku said rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Well, it is obvious that you like her." Vegeta said dully.  
  
"Well I heard that Bulma has her eyes on you. I caught her starring at you in English today." Goku said grinning.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I think Goku's right." Krillin said smiling.  
  
"That bitch likes me?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku and Krillin just shrugged.  
  
"I think that you may like her too." Goku said, before he walked away quickly with Krillin.  
  
"You what?!" Vegeta yelled after them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Chi-Chi, I saw Goku starring at you again." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"What, really?! He's so cute!" Chi-Chi said blushing with envy.  
  
"Yeah, she's right." 18 said.  
  
"Yeah, and you like Vegeta." Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma's embarrassed face.  
  
"So what. He's hot and all, but he's a total jerk." Bulma commented.  
  
"Yeah he is!" 18 said angrily. "He pushed me in the hallways when I wouldn't move out of the way."  
  
"So Bulma, do you always go for the assholes?" Chi-Chi asked giggling.  
  
"What?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 laughed at Bulma's obvious anger.  
  
"And those assholes are spies too." Chi-Chi said.  
  
* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18's communicator watch went off, signaling a message.  
  
All three of them pressed a button on their watches. On their screens Andrew appeared with a panic stricken face.  
  
"I have news girls." Andrew started. "Do you three remember Frieza? The man that killed thousands and tried to get into our network." Andrew said. All three girls nodded.  
  
"Well, he's still alive, even though I thought that when Vegeta's father went after him, that he was dead, but he's still alive." Andrew finished.  
  
The girls gasped. "Didn't Vegeta's father like, push him into an incoming train?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes Bulma he did. That reminds me, I need to call Mr. Ouji, his son, and his friends." Andrew said before signing off.  
  
Bulma and the girls walked into class.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The girls sat down, which happened to be right next to Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin.  
  
"Hey Goku." Chi-Chi said smiling.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi. Are you any good at Science?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have an A in that class." Chi-Chi responded. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you would help me study for my test." Goku said blushing.  
  
"Sure, I would love to." Chi-Chi said blushing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So Krillin, how are ya?" 18 asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Uh, I'm, uh, fine." Krillin stuttered.  
  
"You're so cute." 18 said grinning.  
  
"Uh, thanks, uh, 18." Krillin said nervously. "Uh, 18, would, you, er, uh, like to go out with me, uh, sometime?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask." 18 said smiling.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Of course it is." 18 responded, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma looked around her and noticed that Chi-Chi was busy flirting with Goku, and 18 were busy flirting with Krillin, and she didn't have anyone to talk to.  
  
She turned to see Vegeta drawing something. Bulma peered over and saw a totally cool drawing of a dragon.  
  
"Wow Vegeta, I didn't know you could draw. That looks great." Bulma said smiling.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I know." He replied.  
  
"You're so egotistical." Bulma commented.  
  
"You know it." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.  
  
So what did you think so far? It'll get REALLY good next time! Promise! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
AGENTS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*  
  
P.E.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So Bulma, I saw you and Vegeta talking last period. What do you think of him?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uh, he's, uh, cute." Bulma said blushing.  
  
"Uh huh, sure Bulma. It looks like he's into you." 18 said smiling.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked. The other two girls nodded. "Well, I saw you kiss Krillin." Bulma said to 18. "And I saw you talking to Goku." Bulma said to Chi-Chi.  
  
18 and Chi-Chi blushed. "Yeah." They both said smiling.  
  
"So do you like Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." Bulma said smiling. "But don't tell anyone!" Bulma's voice suddenly changed to demanding.  
  
"Of course not." 18 said, and Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So Chi-Chi, would you like to have a slice of pizza with me?" Goku asked.  
  
"As in a date?" Chi-Chi asked smiling.  
  
Goku blushed, "Yeah, uh, maybe."  
  
"I would be happy to Goku." Chi-Chi responded and gave him a small kiss on his lips.  
  
Bulma walked in, unnoticed, and saw them kiss briefly. She smiled.  
  
"I think Vegeta likes your friend Bulma, but I'm not really sure." Goku said.  
  
Bulma's face went red.  
  
"Seriously? Bulma is totally into him, and my friend 18 likes Krillin, and they're going out too." Chi-Chi excitedly.  
  
"CHI-CHI!!" Bulma yelled, startling the two. "You weren't supposed to tell!" Bulma said angrily, and walked away quickly, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Bulma come back. I'm sorry!" Chi-Chi said, but Bulma was already long gone.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"I hope so. I think that she'll just be mad at me for a while." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Yeah, like a month or two." Goku said smiling. "Come on, let's go to class together." Goku said, putting an arm around Chi-Chi.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Vegeta, guess what Chi-Chi told me?" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do I really want to know?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Actually yes!" Goku answered. "Bulma likes you, a lot!" Goku said grinning.  
  
Vegeta's face went red. "How would she know?"  
  
"Well, Bulma was right there and she shouted at Chi-Chi that she wasn't supposed to tell. She's mad at Chi-Chi now for telling me." Goku said and walked back to his seat next to Chi-Chi.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta slipped out of class unnoticed by the teacher and roamed the halls in boredom.  
  
He saw an angry Bulma sitting against the wall.  
  
She looked up to see Vegeta and smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Vegeta smirked and kept walking. Bulma watched him until he turned down the hallway and put her head down in shame.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma walked into class after the bell rang and was greeted by Chi-Chi and 18. Bulma ignored Chi-Chi and sat down by 18.  
  
18 raised her eyebrow in curiosity and shrugged it off.  
  
Not too long after, their watches beeped and the teacher excused them, each having a different excuse to get out of class.  
  
"What is it Andrew, you've never beeped us during class." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well, I have some tragic news. Mr. Ouji was killed by Frieza. Frieza was said to be ordering some weapons from a major store there in town, and I want you three to go undercover to take pictures and gather evidence." Andrew said before pressing a portal open.  
  
Before the girls had time to respond, they were sucked into a portal that lead to the secret agent's headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta stopped by Goku and Krillin in the hallways, but didn't have time to greet them. Their watches went off and they responded.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean my father's dead?! How could this be?!" Vegeta yelled furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but we're still trying to calm down your mother." Andrew responded sadly.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, you will be joining three of our other spies, go undercover at the store, and gather evidence to show what weapons he's purchasing." Andrew responded.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The three guys walked in to see Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18. Bulma was dressed in a dark blue suit, 18 in red, and Chi-Chi in yellow.  
  
The guys wore black suits that showed off their muscles.  
  
All six of them were shocked. Bulma's face went red when she saw Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
She kept remembering that Goku knew about her liking Vegeta. She hoped that he wouldn't tell Vegeta.  
  
"I didn't know that we'd be on the same team." Goku said smiling at Chi- Chi.  
  
"Are you guys going undercover at the weapon's store too?" 18 asked.  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
Andrew walked in and smiled. "I see that you guys all know each other. Well, lets get started then. Okay, Bulma and Krillin you will be in the back room of the store undercover as workers." Andrew started, and Bulma cut him off.  
  
"What will we be doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You'll be stocking the shelves and stuff in the back." Andrew answered.  
  
"That's no fun." Krilin said disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, but that's the best way to see what exactly Frieza and his men are ordering. You'll have to get them from the back room, so you'll see exactly what it is first hand. Now then, Chi-Chi and Goku will be cashiers. 18 and Vegeta will be shoppers. And no, you don't actually have to buy anything. Okay, everyone know their jobs?" Andrew asked.  
  
He didn't wait for a reply; he simply pressed a button and launched them away in a rocket sending them to the wear house store.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku were dressed in the store worker's attire, which consumed of jeans and a store shirt that had the store's logo and name on it, with huge letters saying "Cashier" on it.  
  
Chi-Chi skipped happily up to her register and helped a customer, as did Goku.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
18 and Vegeta were dressed in their every day clothes. Vegeta was on one end of the store, and 18 was on the other end.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma and Krillin frowned as they wore the same thing as Chi-Chi and Goku, except their shirts said "Stocker" on the backs.  
  
"Why do we have the lame jobs? I wanna pretend to be a shopper and look at the cool weapons." Krillin said taking a box off of the cart and placing it onto the shelves.  
  
"Yeah, what did we ever do?" Bulma said, doing the same thing as Krillin.  
  
Just then their manager came in. "I need you sir to take this cart and empty it on the shelves in the store. This is the list that will tell you where things go. And you miss, can keep working on the rest of these items."  
  
Krillin nodded, took the list, and pushed the cart to the open store area. Bulma groaned, pricking up a box, and continued with her boring job.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Do you need any help sir?" A worker asked Vegeta, who was looking at some hunting gear.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, I'm just browsing."  
  
"Okay, if you need any thing, just ask." The worker said and walked off to another customer.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Did you find everything okay sir?" Chi-Chi asked, giving the customer a warm and friendly smile.  
  
"Why yes I did." The man replied.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
18 looked up as Frieza walked in with two of his men. 18 pressed her watch to alert the others that Frieza had arrived.  
  
Frieza walked over to a worker and started requesting things. The worker couldn't quite remember everything and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. Frieza was one of their best customers and they like to keep him happy.  
  
18 gasped at Frieza's appearance. He was half machine. It was strange.  
  
Frieza grew impatient as the worker kept messing up Frieza's orders.  
  
"How about we just go to the back room and you can pick out what you need?" The worker asked.  
  
Frieza nodded and followed the man to the back, where Bulma was currently stocking the shelves.  
  
Vegeta's eyes became more alert, looking for Frieza in such a big store.  
  
18 also lost where he'd gone and looked around. She got worried thinking that Frieza might have known that they were there. She found Vegeta and told him.  
  
"He might be onto us." 18 said.  
  
"I agree, let's find the others and warn them." Vegeta said.  
  
After walking around, they found Goku and Chi-Chi at the cash resisters.  
  
"We think that Frieza knows. He came in here, but 18 lost sight of him." Vegeta said to the two.  
  
"Lets go warn Krillin and Bulma." Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Frieza and the worker reached the back room with Frieza's two men behind them.  
  
Frieza stopped abruptly when he saw Bulma watching them. Frieza turned around to face Zarbon.  
  
"She's a spy. I recognize her. Have Dodoria take care of the worker, you go and get the weapons we need, and I'll take care of the girl." Frieza whispered to Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon nodded and told the plan to Dodoria.  
  
Frieza walked over to Bulma.  
  
"I know who you are girl." Frieza said.  
  
Bulma got nervous, "Yeah, uh, I work here, and uh, stock the shelves."  
  
Frieza grabbed her throat and the other worker made a move to stop him, but Dodoria stopped the other worker and shot him in the head, killing him instantly.  
  
Bulma screamed and tried to get out of Frieza's hold, but he was just too strong.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

AGENTS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta and the others found Krillin on their way to the back room.  
  
Suddenly they heard a gunshot and Bulma scream loudly. "Bulma's in trouble!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
The people shopping in the store screamed and everyone ran out in a hurried crowd.  
  
The group of 5 ran towards the back of the store. When they entered the back room they saw Frieza grinning madly with a scared Bulma in his arms. Zarbon and Dodoria stood in front of Frieza and Bulma.  
  
"Frieza!" Vegeta said outraged.  
  
"Look what I got! Is she a friend of yours perhaps? Maybe I'll torture her to see if she knows anything about you Vegeta." Frieza suggested.  
  
"No, she's no friend of ours." Vegeta said dully.  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide as did the others.  
  
"What are you saying, she seems to like you." Frieza said.  
  
"She may be in love with me, but I hate her and her stupid feelings." Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Bulma gasped in Frieza's arms.  
  
"Do you really mean that?!" Bulma asked teary eyed.  
  
Vegeta looked at the two and responded, "Yes."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I killed her." Frieza threatened.  
  
"Nope, kill her if you like, I don't care." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled. "I hate you!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta didn't show it, but on the inside it stung deep.  
  
"Good, I don't care." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well, I think I'll keep her. Depressed people are so much easier to keep prisoner over, that way, she won't try as hard to escape." Frieza said chuckling evilly.  
  
Vegeta simply shrugged and walked away, leaving the rest of the group baffled.  
  
Bulma's tears started falling freely down her face. It had hurt her to hear the words Vegeta spoke of.  
  
'How could he say such things? I knew that he wouldn't like me back, but did he really not care if I were to die?' Bulma thought sadly.  
  
Frieza punched her, making her unconscious. Her friends gasped sadly as they watched Frieza and his men leave with Bulma and weapons.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"How could we just let them leave with Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He would have killed her if we tried anything." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, well they're still going to kill her." 18 said.  
  
"Well why did Vegeta say all of those mean things to her like that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she seemed really hurt. I've never seen her cry before." 18 said sadly.  
  
"Let's go catch up with Vegeta and yell at him." Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
When they finally caught up with Vegeta, he was already in the parking lot.  
  
"Vegeta wait!" Goku said, stopping Vegeta.  
  
"What?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Calm down, we were just wondering why you were so cold towards Bulma like that." 18 said.  
  
"Yeah, would you really not care if she died?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No you fools! I just said that to make Frieza think that she doesn't need her, then he would release her, but he didn't. I'm hoping that he won't beat her then." Vegeta answered.  
  
"So you really do care about her?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Of course, I just had to make it believable. I think that Frieza somehow knew about all of us and knew that Bulma likes me, so he thought that he would kidnap her, trying to hurt me." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, it was really believable, because I believed it, and I'm pretty sure Bulma did too, because she was heart broken." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I know, I saw her pain in her eyes." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"We need to tell Andrew that the plan back fired and that Bulma's been captured." Goku said pulling out his watch.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So Vegeta hates you, does he?" Frieza asked grinning.  
  
Bulma grimaced as she remembered Vegeta's cold words that echoed in her head.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"She may be in love with me, but I hate her and her stupid feelings." Vegeta said coldly.  
  
Bulma gasped in Frieza's arms.  
  
"Do you really mean that?!" Bulma asked teary eyed.  
  
Vegeta looked at the two and responded, "Yes."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I killed her." Frieza threatened.  
  
"Nope, kill her if you like, I don't care." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"NO!" Bulma yelled. "I hate you!" Bulma yelled.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until we get word from your little agents and strike a deal with them somehow." Frieza said. "And if we don't get word in a month, then you'll just be executed like everyone else."  
  
Bulma gasped. "No!" Bulma said struggling in Frieza's grip.  
  
Frieza ripped off Bulma's watch before opening a door.  
  
"Here's your new home for a month, that is, unless those spies of yours actually want to save you." Frieza said grinning, and threw her into a small dark room.  
  
He locked the door and left to attend other business.  
  
Bulma looked around the room. She couldn't see anything, there were not lights or windows. She felt the hard cement that she sat on. It was damp and dirty. It smelled of rotting carcasses, but she couldn't see anything to tell if there was anything else in the room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"We've checked everywhere. Where could Frieza possibly be?!" Goku asked.  
  
"He's hidden himself well." Vegeta commented disappointedly.  
  
"I'm worried about her. It's been three weeks, and anything could happen in three weeks!" Chi-Chi sad worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." Goku said, trying to comfort her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Frieza walked into Bulma's room. By now Bulma's eyes had adjusted well to the dark. The room was so cold that she couldn't even feel the cuts, bruises, and tortures of her body. They were practically numbed.  
  
Bulma had been beaten several times a day just for Frieza's entertainment. It wasn't so bad if it was Dodoria beating her, but Zarbon, and especially Frieza, are hard on her.  
  
If you cried, they would only beat you harder. They would beat her until she was begging for her life. By now she had learned the hard way that if she cried or tried to block their moving fists, then she would get a longer and more severe beating.  
  
They would like to experiment on her with whips, chains, anything that they could get their hands on, just for their sick amusement. She had gotten barely any food.  
  
She was ill and pale. She needed medical attention and she knew it, but there's nothing that she can do, for they would only hurt her already broken spirits more if she ever tried to fight back.  
  
Bulma curled herself up against the wall shivering.  
  
"It's been three weeks already, and I still haven't had any form of contact from your friends. It seems as though they really don't care about you." Frieza said grinning evilly.  
  
"And now it's time for your beating." Frieza said pulling out a whip, turning her around, and slashing her already bleeding and bruised back several times, while laughing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I think that I may have found where Frieza is hiding. You 5 will go and search the place." Andrew said to Vegeta and the others.  
  
They nodded and prepared for the search.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Let's split up. You go that way, you go up the stairs, you go that way, and 18 you follow me." Vegeta said pointing to Chi-Chi, then Krillin, then Goku.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Krillin walked up the stairs and tried searching the labs, but couldn't find anything.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chi-Chi didn't find anything where she looked, just a bunch of rooms with different things.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Goku walked into a room and saw that it was labeled "execution room" and he gasped at all of the spilled blood on the floor. He plugged his nose at the smell of death.  
  
He gazed up at the walls and saw hundreds of weapons with new and dried blood on them.  
  
He looked at the corner and saw piles of newly dead bodies. He glanced at them more carefully and checked to see if Bulma was one of them. To his relief, he didn't see her there.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
18 and Vegeta walked down the narrow halls opening each door.  
  
18 opened a door and saw an old man who looked as though he was barely alive. 18 grimaced, thinking of what would happen to Bulma.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta pulled 18 out of view and they watched Frieza exit a room laughing, with the bloody whip in his hand. He walked down the other side of the hallway, away from 18 and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and 18 decided to check out the room Frieza had just been in. To their disappointment, they did find Bulma, but she had been beating numerously.  
  
Vegeta walked over to her, but when she saw him, she backed away towards the wall, until she could go no further.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Bulma's horse voice choked out.  
  
"Bulma, it's me. It's Vegeta." Vegeta said reaching his hand out to her.  
  
Bulma curled up in a fatal position on the floor. "I would rather stay here and be beaten several times a day, then be around you." Bulma said looking at him with pure disgust.  
  
Vegeta could see the tears the fell down her bruised face. Her lip was bleeding, and she looked as though she had been punched repeatedly in the face by a hard fist.  
  
"We don't have time for this." 18 said, pushing past Vegeta. "Come on Bulma, we need to get you out of here." 18 said propping Bulma onto her shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta, contact the others, tell them that we found Bulma, and to leave." 18 said walking out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
On the plane.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma lay on a couch on their private plane, sleeping.  
  
"She needs to get to a hospital." Chi-Chi said preparing a wet rag. When she placed it on Bulma's forehead, Bulma grimaced with pain, even though she was asleep.  
  
"I'll go tell the captain that we need to land at the nearest hospital." Krillin said.  
  
"So when you found Bulma, did she talk to you?" Goku asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, she told me to stay back, and that she would rather stay with Frieza and get beaten several times a day, then to be near me." Vegeta said.  
  
"Gee I wonder why she would say that, maybe it's because you broke her heart!" Chi-Chi said furiously as she cleaned Bulma's wounds the best way she could. Some of her wounds were too deep or too infected to clean properly.  
  
"How is she?" 18 asked, walking towards the group.  
  
"She's miserable. 3 weeks of torture and mistreating." Chi-Chi said.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma's face. He wish that he could talk to her, but she's to sick to be awake, and hates him too much to be around him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A couple days later.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Bulma woke up to see her friends standing by her bedside.  
  
Everything rushed back to her and she started crying.  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 rushed to her side. "What's wrong Bulma?" 18 asked.  
  
"I should have died!" Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta's face showed sorrow.  
  
"No Bulma, you're fine. It's going to be alright." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"No it's not! Frieza was right! No one cares about me. No one tried to contact Frieza, and no one found me." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"But we tried to find you, and we did, it just took three weeks." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Next week, I would be ordered to be executed. I was supposed to die!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"No Bulma, you're not!" Chi-Chi said soothingly.  
  
"It's him! I hate him!" Bulma said pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"We need a moment alone." Vegeta said to the rest of the group.  
  
"No! You can't leave me alone with him!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"I don't know.." Goku said unconvinced.  
  
"Just leave Kakkarot!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Goku nodded and left with the others.  
  
"Get away from me!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Listen to me before you say anything. Then after I'm done talking, I'll leave you alone, for good." Vegeta said the last part hesitantly.  
  
"Fine!" Bulma said.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The others could still hear Bulma's voice booming from inside.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, the reason I said all of that stuff that day when Frieza took you, was so he wouldn't try to use you to get to me. I had to be convincing." Vegeta started.  
  
"You lie!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"No Bulma! It's the truth! I thought that if I told him that you were of no importance to me, then he wouldn't harm you, but he did, and I feel your pain. And when you said that you hated me, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart, but if that's what I felt from what you said, then I can't begin to imagine what you feel when I said such hateful words to you.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma. I don't hate you, and I would care if you died. If you died, then apart of me would die as well. I do care about you. I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly." Vegeta said sadly and walked out of the room before Bulma could say anything.  
  
Bulma cried quietly into her pillow. She couldn't have been more happy.  
  
'He cares! He said that to me!' Bulma thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta walked out of Bulma's hospital room with a gloomy face and walked past the group to the waiting area.  
  
The others walked back into Bulma's room to see her crying.  
  
"Oh Bulma, what did he say this time?" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"He cares! He really does care." Bulma said smiling through her tears.  
  
"Yeah, he told us that he does." Goku said.  
  
"And now I won't ever see him around!" Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Why not?" 18 asked.  
  
"That's what he said he would do." Bulma sobbed.  
  
Krillin ran out of the room and hollered. "Vegeta! Come back!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned around. "What?!"  
  
"Bulma doesn't want you to go!" Krillin shouted.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
  
Krillin nodded and went back with the others.  
  
"Krillin what are you doing?" 18 asked her bald little boyfriend.  
  
"I told Vegeta to come back, why?" Krillin said looking at their faces.  
  
"Is he coming back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm right here." Said Vegeta at the door.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said smiling. "I thought that you left!" Bulma said.  
  
"That was part of the deal." Vegeta said sadly.  
  
"I don't like that part of the deal." Bulma said smiling. "I'm going to make a new part of the deal. How about you never leave my side?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me." Vegeta said smirking, as he walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
